Lost Souls
by White Phantom
Summary: As the Scourge moves to consume Quel'Thalas, several bedraggled souls find that things like love, redemption, justice, and 'happily ever after' are less beacons of hope and more so elusive shadows that taunt them, intangible. **I'm rewriting this story. Hopefully the first new chapter will be up by the end of the month.**


_Disclaimer: Insert witty comment about not owning World of Warcraft here._

...-...

"Light watch over you."

"And you," Amaeria Lightswill bowed low, her long hair sweeping over her shoulders and nearly brushing the floor. As the grand cleric politely dismissed her, she did her best to walk away in a mature, eloquent fashion. However, no sooner had she made it to the courtyard and caught the gaze of Prynne Morningwhisper, her face lit up and she ran to the other woman, clasping hands as the two jumped up and down, unable to contain their excitement.

A harsh look from one of the higher priests quieted them down and they darted off into Silvermoon stopping only when they were sure that their excited whispers wouldn't be caught by any passerby.

"So then they chose you after all?" Prynne asked, eagerly. She hopped down to sit on a few crates balanced in the alley they'd hidden themselves away in.

"They did," Amaeria said, trying not to sound as giddy as she was. "I mean, it's not a huge deal. It's mostly just a patrol group, so it's not like I'm going off to slay dragons or anything."

"But still," Prynne shook her head, "maybe something will happen and you'll prove yourself worthy of Gryst'lyn. I mean, his parents can't object to your marriage if you're a hero."

Amaeria squeezed her eyes shut as she pictured her valiant warrior. Gryst'lyn Emberdawn had stolen her heart with a simple look and, fortunately, she had done the same with him. Not that she'd believed it at first. With his...reputation of bed hopping, it'd taken him almost three months to convince her that he was sincere.

For almost a week the world had been perfect...and barely anything beyond bed sheets and pillow talk had existed. And then the rest of Silvermoon had caught up, starting with Gryst'lyn's father, a rather cold magister who didn't care if his son screwed a little common elf, but was appalled by the fact that he seemed intent on keeping her around. Gryst'lyn had been sent off to some remote part of Eversong to 'train' and Amaeria...well, she had been stuck at the elven cathedral, performing the same menial tasks as always.

Everything would work out, though. She'd been trying and trying to gain recognition since she received a letter from Gryst'lyn almost a month ago, explaining the trials ahead. He told her that he was working on winning over his older sister and from there he'd be able to gain support for their marriage from his family. He'd closed his letter with a hint that it might be easier if she tried to prove herself more than just some common priest.

Sure, a patrol group wasn't glamorous, but it was a start, no?

"Your ears are turning red," Prynne whispered and laughed as Amaeria gasped and put her hands over her ears, trying to hide it. Prynne couldn't help but giggle. "I hope everything works out. And when it does—"

"I won't forget you," Amaeria hugged her friend.

They'd been together since they were children. While Prynne was an orphan taken in by the church, Amaeria's father was a low ranking cleric and she had followed in his footsteps. He wasn't overly fond of his daughter's interest in the young noble, either. Rather, he thought she would do better with the Farstrider who'd shown some interest in her, a handsome enough young elf named Jaserisk Dawningblade.

Amaeria and Prynne spent a few more minutes talking about all the possible things that might happen during Amaeria's adventures into the world beyond Silvermoon before a passing guard paused in the entrance to the alley way to warn them that they shouldn't be hiding in such places, unless they wanted to be kidnapped or worse by the riffraff that stalked the city's shadows.

Thanking the guard, with Prynne pausing to give him a peck on the cheek, the two ladies hurried back to the cathedral, though Amaeria's thoughts were still awhirl with what her future might hold.


End file.
